Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Awakening
by KeybladeMaster718
Summary: This is my take on what should happen in Kingdom Hearts 3:  Sora and the gang enter the world of Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, with interesting takes on what would happen if the trio were to learn of their origins.
1. Chapter 1  Prologue

"I can't help but wonder….

Why me? Why am I the Keyblade Master?"

Sora woke with a start as his eyes darted around the room, searching for the source of his awakening, when he realized it was himself. He caught his breath and dazed out his window, only to see the moon shining brightly and hurting his eyes. Through the pain, Sora continued to stare at the lunar lightshow happening just outside his window, when the moon suddenly took the shape of a heart. Sora rubbed his eyes and took a second look and saw that the moon had taken its original form again. A second later, the moon transformed into a heart shape once more, this time with a blue rim. Sora recognized this pattern – this was Kingdom Hearts.

Prior to that night, everything was peaceful on Destiny Islands. The organization had been stopped, and Sora and Riku made it home safe after being trapped in the Realm of Darkness. Sora, Kairi and Riku were able to live a normal, healthy lifestyle for quite some time, which neither of them were really used to. They had gone back to school, they spent time with each other, as well as their other friends Tidus and Wakka, and they were able to enjoy themselves - finally.

The day after the strange occurrence with the moon, Sora told Kairi and Riku what he saw. "I know that's what it was. We all saw it in the World that Never Was, I know it was Kingdom Hearts!"

"Sora, relax, we believe you." Kairi was situated on a palm tree next to Sora. The wind lightly whipped her hair to the flow of the breeze as she looked back to the endless ocean.

"I don't think it was Kingdom Hearts, Sora. It was probably just a figment of your imagination trying to tell you something." Riku was leaning on the palm tree that Sora and Kairi were sitting on, with his arms crossed, and not caring what the sea breeze did to his long, flowing white hair.

"What could I be trying to tell myself?" Before he could conjure up an answer, Kairi spotted an object floating in the ocean.

"Hey, do you guys see that?"

"See what, Kairi?" Riku followed her now pointing finger and got a closer look. "Hey, it's a bottle. There's something inside it!"

Without hesitation, Sora jumped to the ground below, took off his shirt and shoes, and dove into the water. He retrieved the bottle and got back to land. He took a towel that was hanging from the palm tree, dried off, put his shirt back on, and pried open the bottle. The message was sealed by the King. The three friends looked at each other, knowing that this was not going to be good news they were about to feed their eyes on. Sora opened the letter and read aloud:

_Sora, I hope this finds you well._

_After you stopped Organization XIII, I went to see Master Yen Sid._

_He had bad news for me._

_He senses a new evil, but he and I have both seen it before._

_It's a long story, but I fought these creatures before. _

_They are called Unversed. _

_They are similar to the Heartless, but what makes them strange is where they are coming from._

_I can't explain now, but Donald and Goofy are on their way to get you._

_Prepare yourself. You may learn things on this journey that you might not have ever wanted to learn._

_Come see me when you have the Gummi Ship._

_Regards, Mickey Mouse_

"Sora…" Kairi tried to think of something to say, but couldn't find the words. Instead, she looked at Sora who was staring at the eternal ocean. This seemed to be all he could do for the time being. The next thing they know, a familiar sound rippled through the air. All concentration was lost as all three of them looked to the sky. Riku was able to locate the shape of a Gummi Ship through the clouds, and they eagerly awaited its landing.


	2. Chapter 2  Unversed

The Gummi Ship found a spot to land on the main strip of the beach. Sora didn't know how to feel when he saw his good friends Donald and Goofy merrily hop out of the ship and onto the sand. Should he be happy to reunite with his friends, or feel upset due to the reason why they were reuniting? Regardless of his feelings, Donald and Goofy rushed to meet the trio, hugging Kairi, Riku, and then finally making their way to Sora. Sora couldn't help but smile when Donald got to him first.

"No sad faces, okay? This ship runs on happy faces."

Donald's words from the day they met echoed through Sora's mind. He hugged Donald back, tighter than he imagined because Donald had to fix his hat as he exclaimed, "Hey! What's the big idea?"

"Sorry Donald," Sora chuckled, "I didn't mean to suffocate you there." The next thing he knew, Sora was being tackled by Goofy who was laughing and smiling as he usually does. "It's really good to see you guys. I imagine you know what's going on?"

"Well, not completely, Sora. You know his majesty, always being secretive," Goofy explained. "All we know is that we have to go see him at Disney Castle ASAD."

"ASAP, Goofy!" Donald yelled. "You big palooka!"

"Ga'huck, right, ASAP."

"Alright, well let's get going then!" Sora turned to say goodbye to his friends Riku and Kairi yet again. This seemed to become a routine – to leave them while not being able to tell them when he'd be coming home. But as he turned to do so, he saw them break apart from each other. They had been whispering in each other's ears. "Is everything okay?"

"Sora, we can't let you go without us. I'd rather be alongside you instead of sitting here worried sick about you day after day," Kairi explained. The tenderness in her eyes was enough to make Sora swell up. Sora could tell she was serious, but he couldn't bring himself to let his friends fight his battles again.

"Kairi, what could you possibly do? You don't even…" Then he remembered. She _could_ fight. She was granted the ability to use the keyblade on their last journey. But did she know how to use it? "…Are you sure? We have no idea what's in store."

"Sora, let her follow her heart. She wants to protect you, and so do I." Riku's silver hair barely hid his slight smile. Sora could barely figure out the right facial expression for what he was feeling. It was a mixture of joy that he would have his friends by his side, and the terror that he might lose them again. It was no hope to argue, they were just wasting time.

"Donald, Goofy, are you guys opposed to Kairi and Riku tagging along?"

"The more the merrier!" said Goofy, grin as wide as his snout. "But uhhh, it might get a little crowded. So we just have to be really friendly on this trip. We'll have Chip and Dale remodel the ship when we get to the castle. Let's get going!"

Everyone piled onto the ship, Kairi, Riku, Goofy, Donald, and then Sora. Before Donald sat in the pilot seat, he caught a glimpse of Sora who was smiling at him, quite stupidly. "Aww, phooey!" Donald stepped aside and Sora quickly took the wheel, making odd noises of giddy excitement. He was pressing buttons and adjusting knobs until he finally got to the throttle. He made sure everyone was secure and the gang rose 75 feet in the air, only to blast off at hyper speed. Sora used the warp drive to get to Disney Castle in a hurry. They were guided into the dock by Dale and directed to land by Chip.

Goofy was the first to climb out, as he told the little chipmunks, "Hey fellers! We have some company, ga'huck!" Sora, Riku and Kairi popped their heads out and waved at the two-man crew. "Do you two think you can fix us up a bigger cockpit?"

"Sure thing, Goofy!" said Chip.

"Of course!" yelled Dale. The two chipmunks were jumping around as if they had both won the lottery. "Howdy do, Sora! Riku! Kairi!"

Sora let out a chuckle, "Hey guys! Sorry, we can't really stay to chat. Do you know where we can find the King?"

"He's in the Castle!"

"In the library!"

"Thanks guys!" Sora, Kairi, Riku, Goofy and Donald all waved as they ran past the chipmunks to get to the castle. They sped through the garden, approached the front door which Donald opened for them, and they sped down the foyer to get to the library.

"Your majesty! We have Sora, Riku and Kairi with us! Let us in!" yelled Donald.

The door opened to reveal the King's library, with walls lined with books of all different types. The fireplace crackled, even though it was the midday. King Mickey sat at his desk in the back of the room and the gang ran up to meet him. They stopped in front of the desk and bowed to pay their respects.

"Riku, Kairi, what brings you here?" the King asked, looking befuddled.

"Your majesty, we've let Sora go through enough alone. It's our turn to help him. Riku and I are fully capable of handling ourselves and our decision. We know that there is danger out there. Please, trust us."

"Sora, are you okay with this?" Sora nodded to the King and smiled in Riku and Kairi's direction. "Very well. I suppose you would all like to know what's goin' on out there. It's a long story, as I explained. But a few years ago, I met three other keyblade wielders. They were named Venuts, Terra and Aqua. They helped me fight these creatures known as the Unversed. We don't know exactly where they are coming from, because we thought we destroyed the source. Apparently the source has come back, and we must stop it."

"Unversed, huh? Are they like the heartless?" Sora asked.

"Almost identical. We've faced creatures like them before, but the real problem is the origin. On the journey where I met these three keyblade wielders, I followed them through many worlds. None of which you have seen before. We have to search each of these worlds to get our first leads. I can't come with you, but I know you all can handle it. Chip and Dale know where they're sending you. The first world to search for clues in is Cinderella's castle. She'll be happy to see you guys."

"Thanks your majesty. Come on!" Sora led the pack to the gardens when suddenly, orbs of dark entity appeared in front of them. Next thing they knew, small blue creatures formed right before their eyes. "These must be the unversed!"

Sora drew his Kingdom Key, Riku summoned his Way to the Dawn, and Kairi her Destiny's Embrace. Donald and Goofy had their staff and shield drawn, ready to fight. Sora looked to Riku, he knew he could handle himself. This was Kairi's test. Sora stayed close so as to monitor her battle skills, and to protect her.

"Thunder!" Donald took out two of the creatures with his lightening strike, and his battle cry snapped Sora out of his trance. Goofy boarded his shield and skated around on it, taking out unversed as he went. Riku was slashing away at the unversed near him, taking them out two at a time. Sora rushed behind Kairi to take out a creature lunging at her back. With a swift strike, Sora took out the unversed and watched it float away as blue dust. Kairi was doing surprisingly well, aside from being unaware of the sneak attack. She was taking out any unversed that came near her. Sora was proud. He found himself smiling as he started taking out unversed himself. When they had all disappeared, Donald used his cure magic on everyone for good measure, though no one was really hurt.

After catching their breath, the gang quickly got on board the Gummi Ship and waited for Chip and Dale to ship them to Cinderella's Castle.


	3. Chapter 3  Castle of Dreams

The gang eagerly awaited their arrival to Cinderella's castle in the no-longer uncomfortable cockpit of the gummi ship. Piloting a gummi ship was apparently like riding a bike; Sora seemed better at it than the last time he flew one a couple years ago. His tongue stuck out of his mouth a little bit as he looked like a child playing astronaut. Donald noticed his look and could only think to himself that Sora would probably never change.

Suddenly an alert signal popped up in front of the ship's protective window. "Sora! Look out!" It was the voice of Chip, so Sora knew to trust it. The entirety of the ship looked around the perimeter of the ship, and Riku was the first to spot the threat.

"Sora! Starboard side! It looks like the Unversed. But, they aren't in gummi ships. They look like they're in some sort of rocket-armor."

"Great…" sighed Sora as he targeted the enemies with his homing lasers. "The first thing we learn about these things is that they don't even need a vessel to get to outer space." He fired the missiles at his targets and each one was obliterated. A few more came in a similar fashion, but Sora was able to wipe them all out with no problem. Finally, the shadow of a wondrous castle was visible in the distance. Sora thrust the throttle in order to reach their destination before more creatures could ambush them.

Sora found a patch of forest to land the gummi ship so that no natives would be frightened by it. The gang climbed out of the ship and started heading towards the castle. They followed a dirt path towards a strip of bushes with a small opening that gave them a glimpse of the castle ahead. Before they could pass the strip of bushes, a tiny glitter of light sparkled before them. More and more sparkles gathered around the first until they formed into the Fairy Godmother. "It's the Fairy Godmother!" said Goofy, happily.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy! Oh, and Riku and Kairi too! How good to see you all. And just in time too! I'm sure you know of these creatures that have appeared?"

"Yeah, we do. I'm guessing they're here in your world too?" asked Sora, turning into his detective alter-ego. Whenever a problem arises, Sora always makes sure to get to the bottom of it.

"Yes. They've been here before, when you three were all very little," said the Godmother pointing at Sora, Riku and Kairi. The trio looked at each other, confused. "Oh, you all look very befuddled. Come with me to the castle. Miss Cinderella will be most happy to see you all. Hopefully she can help me explain this story to you." Sora and the rest followed the Fairy Godmother through the rest of the forest, past the garden, and finally to the steps of the castle. "Welcome, friends, to the Castle of Dreams!" With a flick of her wand, the door opened itself to reveal a beautiful foyer with red carpeting and wonderful tiled floor. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, almost glistening as much as Kairi's eyes. "This way!" the Godmother called as she led the troupe up the stairs. When they reached the top stair, they were no longer alone.

Unversed appeared in a circle around the entire group, Godmother included. "Quick! Get in the middle!" Sora ordered to the Fairy. Everyone drew their weapons and began to attack the small unversed. Goofy had taken his shield and threw it like a boomerang around the entire circle of enemies. Many of the creatures evaded the attack, but some weren't as lucky.

"Kairi!" Donald called her name as he cast an Aero spell to protect her. He then began casting Blizzard and Fire to take out the Unversed in his area. Kairi put her new protective shield to use as she started bashing Unversed with her keyblade. As Unversed lunged at her, they bounced off of her shield and backed away, defeated. Riku and Sora had teamed up to take out the bulk of enemies in front of them. Sora faced a certain Unversed that kept avoiding his attacks. Swing after swing Sora would miss due to this creature's uncanny ability to dodge. Sora finally connected and flung him into the air with his kingdom key towards Riku.

"Riku, behind you!" Sora warned his friend of the airborne creature headed right for him. Riku reacted swiftly and rapidly spun his keyblade like a propeller, so that when the creature landed, he instantly poofed into blue, dusty remnants. Finally the creatures were no more, and the gang regrouped around the Fairy Godmother.

"My goodness… Thank you all. Now let's hurry before more of those vile beings show up!" The Godmother led them through the halls of the castle which were at least fifteen feet tall. They finally approached Cinderella's room. The door was open, so the Fairy Godmother peered into the room to see Cinderella brushing her hair. The Godmother caught Cinderella's attention: "Oh, Cinderella! I have a few guests for you," she said with a smile.

"Fairy Godmother! Oh, how nice to see you! Who could you have brought with you?" Sora, Donald and Goofy appeared in the doorway first, followed by Riku and Kairi. "Oh my! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hi Cinderella!" greeted Sora, politely taking her hand and kissing it gently. "The Godmother tells us that you know something about these creatures in your castle. We need all the information we can get."

"Oh, yes. Well, a few years ago, three travelers appeared here during Prince Charming's ball. It was around the same time the creatures showed up. They were very nice, but I can't help but think they had something to do with these creatures coming here. The creatures disappeared after a while, as did the travelers, but the monsters have come back. Meaning that the travelers must have too."

"Do you know their names?" asked Sora.

"I'm afraid I can't recall. But they all had weapons just like yours." Sora, Riku and Kairi looked at each other and thought the same thing.

"Keyblade wielders?" they all asked at once.

"Yes, if that's what you call them," Cinderella laughed.

"Well, we got a lot of information from you. But how do we stop these creatures from showing up?" asked Sora desperately.

"I have talked with Merlin," said the Godmother, "and he suspects that there are keyholes in these worlds too. I have an idea of where the one in this world might be. The travelers Cinderella spoke of all helped Cinderella the night of the ball. That night she lost a glass slipper on her way out, and I suspect that it might be a sign of some sort!"

"Lead the way!" said Sora. She led them all the way back to the staircase and down to the foyer when suddenly they heard a great roar. "Oh no! What was that?" Everyone looked just as confused as Sora. "That couldn't have come from in here." Riku was already stationed at the east window facing the garden, Kairi the west.

"Sora, it's out there!" Kairi pointed towards the garden where a living pumpkin coach was stomping and terrorizing the castle's glorious fountain. "Hurry!"

Sora, Donald and Goofy were the first out the door. Kairi went next, and before Riku stepped outside he said, "Stay here. We can handle this thing. We need to keep you safe." When they had all confronted the coach they saw a familiar symbol on its "chest". It was the symbol seen on every Unversed they've faced so far. It was one of them. Weapons drawn, the group prepared to fight.

Sora was the first to attack, unleashing a lethal combo on the embodied pumpkin. The pumpkin started wheeling around the perimeter of the fountain, almost angrily, and nearly smashing into the group several times. "We have to slow this thing down! What could we possibly do to it?" asked Sora. Before anyone could answer, the coach wheeled around and caught Goofy by surprise. While the rest of the gang leaped out of the way, Goofy tripped and was hit hard by the Unversed. "Goofy!" cried Sora. Riku and Kairi took care of him with potions while Sora and Donald continued to brainstorm. Just then, Donald got an idea.

"Fire!" A fireball formed at the tip of his Mage's Staff and hurled itself at the speeding coach. The coach caught a flame and started to burn. The coach then found refuge in the fountain conveniently located in front of it. When it put out the fire the coach was relieved and stayed there for a while. Goofy was able to stand up, so he, Riku and Kairi rejoined the fight.

"This is our chance, go!" The entire group found an empty section of the coach to bash and slice. Sora, Riku and Kairi hacked away with their keyblades while Goofy and Donald did what they did best. In no time, the coach was defeated. After the battle, the group got themselves back inside. There, Cinderella and the Godmother were waiting for them.

Cinderella presented them with the glass slipper that was carefully placed on a very fluffy looking pillow. "Thank you all so much. Here Sora, try your keyblade on this."

Sora smiled and drew his keyblade. He raised it and pointed it at the slipper. The slipper started to float, and it sparkled with the most beautiful sparkles of light. Sora's keyblade lit up and took him into a different dimension; it was only him and the slipper. There, a massive keyhole formed behind the slipper, and for an instant, the slipper disappeared, giving Sora a direct shot at the keyhole. His keyblade shot a beam of light into the keyhole and a satisfactory sound of a lock was heard.

He was brought back to the castle and the slipper fell gently back onto its pillow. "Thank you both so much for giving us the information you could. But, we have to get going. We'll see you soon!"

Sora and the gang made their way back to the gummi ship and piled in. They received coordinates from Chip and Dale that led them to the Enchanted Dominion.


	4. Chapter 4 Enchanted Dominion

The crew set off for the Enchanted Dominion, home to one of the seven princesses of heart: Aurora. During the flight, Chip appeared on the ship's communication device. "Sora, you better be really careful in this world!"

"Yeah! Do you know who lives in the Enchanted Dominion!" added Dale.

Before Sora could answer they both yelled out "Maleficent!"

Everyone in the gummi ship looked around at each other. Donald and Goofy looked especially worried whereas Sora and Riku were virtually unaffected by this news. "She's weaker than she looks, trust me" said Riku. Riku had known all too well how Maleficent truly fought. He knew that she could only count on mind games to fool her enemies. Of course, if that didn't work, she would transform into her dragon body if things got out of her control.

"Yeah," Sora finally agreed. "We beat her once, we can do it again!" The crew lightened up, Chip and Dale signed off the communication device, and just like that the Enchanted Dominion was in plain sight. As they got close to the atmosphere they saw two towering castles above all else. One was very inviting. It was pure white save for the tips of its many towers which were topped with baby blue, pointed roofs. The other castle was grotesque to look at. The grounds in front of it were crawling with thorny vines as big as tree roots and the tower itself was black as tar. They could only guess that this castle belonged to Maleficent and that the white castle was home to Aurora. So as to not cause commotion right away, Sora landed the gummi ship at a nearby water basin that looked to be empty.

Everyone climbed out of the ship and stretched out for a little while. Kairi took a few minutes to dip her feet in the water. The water was warm and flowed carelessly along its natural path that led to a small waterfall that was pleasant to look at and hear. It reminded Kairi of the Destiny Islands waterfall, though this one wasn't as impressive. Still, it was enough to make Kairi wish she was back on the islands albeit having only been on this journey for a couple days. During her little daydream, the water started bubbling in random spots. The water started rippling as well, without any sign of what might be causing it. Kairi quickly took her feet out of the water and ran to find refuge next to Sora and Riku. "What, what is it Kairi?" asked Sora nervously.

"The water! There's something in the water!" she replied. Everyone drew their weapons, including Kairi, and slowly made their way to the water's edge. The bubbles were much bigger now and appearing much more rapidly. That was when four huge unversed leaped from the water to land in front of Sora and the gang. These unversed reminded Sora of the large body heartless he was used to fighting. Much like them, they are unaffected from the front as Sora found out by taking a whack at one of the unversed's bellies and bouncing off, having done nothing to the unversed.

"Attack them from behind, the front of their bodies are like rubber!" yelled Sora, almost like an Army sergeant. Donald cast a thunder spell to start things off which hit all four unversed. They all staggered from the hit which left them open for attack. Sora, Riku and Kairi each took their own unversed as they all circled individual foes and started hacking away at their backs. Donald and Goofy worked together to take down the remaining unversed. Goofy used his Rocket ability to launch the large unversed into the air and Donald followed up by casting Fire while it was in midair, causing the unversed to disappear. Kairi had gotten good at fighting as she used her speed to constantly stay behind the unversed as she sliced away until she had finally defeated it. Sora and Riku were well off too. Riku sent out his dark aura at his unversed when he needed to and leaped over the unversed to deliver the final blow to its back. Sora took care of his enemy by using his strike raid ability until he yelled, "It's over!" and threw his keyblade one last time, causing the unversed to explode. "C'mon, let's go!"

The gang followed Sora through a small forest area to a large bridge that extended to the entrance of the white castle. They crossed the bridge, fighting small unversed along the way, until they finally reached the main entrance. They made their way inside and found the Audience Chamber, the first main room of the castle. It was large and empty at the moment and the walls and floor were made completely of cobblestone. The gang could easily get lost in this massive castle and it took quite a while to find the set of stairs that led them to a long hallway with rooms on either side. They passed through this hallway and made their way up a second flight of stairs that led them to their destination, Aurora's chamber.

The first thing that caught their eyes was the bed on which Aurora was lying. She appeared to be asleep and her hands were clasped together on her stomach. Suddenly, the gang seemed to notice, all at the same time, that there was a man kneeling on the side of her bed with his head down and resting on the hilt of a sword which he was wielding. He lifted his head at the sound of Sora and everyone else entering the room.

"Wh- who are you? Are you with her? Do you work for that evil witch!" questioned the man. He was very handsome and dressed nicely. He held his sword in one hand and his large shield in the other.

"No! We don't work for Maleficent. We came to see Aurora. We heard that she might know of a few people we are looking for. They came here years ago, and they all held weapons like these," Sora explained. He outstretched his hand, Riku and Kairi as well, and all three of their keyblades appeared. The look on the man's face was one of pure shock.

"You know the other key wielder? I remember her. She had jaw-length blue hair and wielded a blue key. She was an excellent fighter. Is she one of the people you are looking for? Does that sound familiar at all? She was questioning the whereabouts of one of her friends, and I believe she introduced herself as Aqua."

"Yes, that's one of them! Do you know where she might have gone?" Sora asked eagerly.

"No, of that I am unsure. It was years ago, and she hasn't returned here since. She could be far, far away by now," the man responded. "By the way, I am Prince Phillip, but you can leave out the prince to address me," the man added with a smile.

"And we are Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy!" Sora explained, pointing to everyone as they were named.

After the greetings there was a green flare in the corner of the room. The flare turned into flames and a dark aura flowed out of the green fire and there appeared the evil witch herself, Maleficent. "My, my, it seems we have quite a party in here. Oh, and look, two of the princesses of heart in one room! You really are making this too easy for me, boy."

"Maleficent! Who invited you!" quacked Donald.

"Silence, fool. You do not interest me. I will make this simple. Hand over Aurora and Kairi and no one suffers," Maleficent offered.

"That's obviously not an option!" rebutted Sora.

"Very well. I'll just do things the hard way. Attack them, my minions!" Maleficent raised her staff and formed two dozen dark clouds that formed into ugly, short beasts wielding swords and axes, ready to fight for her. The gang drew their weapons and Phillip joined them, sword and shield in hand. The onslaught started with Goofy hopping on his shield and skateboarding through the enemies, defeating a couple and knocking a few more on their backs. Sora and Donald stood next to each other and both cast blizzard spells, creating a wall of ice that took out the front line. Most of the grunts went after Kairi because she was the main target. With Riku by her side, they were able to stop them from hurting her. Phillip was knocking a few of them out with his shield and slaying a couple with his sword. The gang seemed to make short work of these grunts and they all made sure there were none left. Phillip looked to make sure Aurora was okay only to find that she was missing.

"Aurora! No! Maleficent got away with her. We have to track her down," Phillip ordered. He ran out of the chamber, down the stairs, through the hallway, down the other flight of stairs and back to the audience chamber with Sora and company following. In this chamber, they had more company waiting for them. In the middle of the chamber, a giant wheel with other attachments dropped from the ceiling. The wheel started racing around the room extremely fast, appearing as a blur to the gang. "What is that thing?" asked Prince Phillip.

"They're called unversed," answered Riku.

"Yeah, and they sure aren't friendly!" added Goofy, remembering the fight with the possessed pumpkin cart.

"Enough talking, how do we stop this thing!" squealed Donald.

"I have an idea," said Sora, "and I need your help Donald. Everyone else, take cover. This will only last a minute or so, so be ready to come back and help!" With the wheel still racing around the room and causing the party to dodge it every once in a while, Sora prepared himself to go into Wisdom form. Donald disappeared from the battle field and seemed to posses Sora with great magical powers. Now Sora was able to skate across the floor, almost as fast as the wheel. By being able to keep up, Sora shot magic energy out of his keyblade at the wheel, aiming for its spokes to hopefully slow it down. A few spokes started cracking and breaking and the wheel didn't seem happy. Sora continued his assault with Fire and Blizzard magic, freezing spokes and causing them to burst when hit with the fireball. Just as Sora was running out of time in his Wisdom form, he was able to break the last spoke and the wheel started wobbling out of control. Before he could think, the wheel made a sharp unexpected turn and crashed right into Sora as he inverted back to his regular form. Donald appeared back with the rest of the party.

Riku and the others rushed over to help him. "Phillip, help me lift this wheel off of him! Kairi, Donald, Goofy, you take care of what's left of the unversed," said Riku. He and Phillip were able to lift the wheel long enough for Sora to crawl out from under it. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. This thing isn't finished yet!" said Sora, rising to his feet. He joined the others in the fight with the rest of the unversed. Without being able to move, the gang made short work of the foe.

"It appears that Aurora is no longer in the castle. Maleficent must have gone off with her. That evil witch!" Prince Phillip muttered. Suddenly his sword lit up and started floating out of his hand. Sora's keyblade was reacting. They had found the source of the keyhole. Sora was taken to the other dimension that allowed him to seal the keyhole. The sword revealed it to him, and Sora sealed the keyhole with the beam of light from his keyblade. Sora returned to his friends and Phillip's sword dropped gently into its sheath.

"Don't worry Phillip; the unversed shouldn't bother you here anymore. We promise to bring Aurora back to you. You can count on us," Sora said.

"Thank you, friends. And please, be safe and make haste!" said Prince Phillip as he watched the gang make their way back to their gummi ship.


End file.
